DOCTORVAMPIRE
by lord of the sonic
Summary: logan had finished his regenerated and was ranked as timelord, but now for some strange reason the tardis spins out of control and landed in a school for monsters
1. Chapter 1

**logan was in the tardis looking at himself in his reflection. why did you do it? logan asked and then sighed. something was happening with the tardis it started to sort of grumble and then the cloister bell rang, logan then quickly ran to the controls to try and calm her down. easy now old girl take it EASY! logan said as he tried to pilot the tardis. come on old girl stablize! logan said and then the tardis headed towards earth. the tardis then landed and then logan went outside. well nothing out here exept an old...school. he said to himself and then closed the door behind him, he clapped his hands and started to walk down the path until he heard a bike coming up behind him. **

**he looked up and down the path but he couldnt see anything but then out of no where he saw a bat flying and then scrached his head. hmmmm just a BA...! logan said but he got a bike in the back and then went flying, when he got up he accidently placed his hand on a girls thigh. ohh! she moaned and then logan looked at her. i am sorry...i just got alittle dizzy! she said then looked at him but then logan noticed that his hand was still on her thigh. oh...i am sorry! he said as he backed up, but then his nose bled. **

**oh no blood! she said as she came close to him, she then smelt his blood. hey are you ok...? logan asked and then she took a bite into his neck, a few seconds later she then took them out of his neck. i am sorry i did that! she said. awww its alright. logan said and he then got up and offered her his hand she took it and logan pulled her to her feet. are you ok miss? logan asked. yes thank you whats your name? she asked. logan...just logan. he answered and then bowed. oh you have manners! she said.**

**well i have to youre a girl. logan said. youre not japanese. moka said. i am actully from ireland. logan said. what are you doing here? she asked. i uh...how do i put it? he asked himself. a new student? she asked. huh? he asked. thats why youre here, here because youre a new student? she asked. uh...yes...thats right a new student. logan said. where are your things? she asked. my...my things...my things are in...my room. logan answered. **

**so youre fluent in japanese? she asked. yeah...you could say that...thanks to the tardis translation circuts. logan mumbled to himself. sorry? she asked. nothing nothing...whats your name? logan asked. my name is moka akashia. she answered. moka akashia...cute name. logan said and then moka blushed. what about your uniform logan? moka asked. my...uniform is...in my...room yeah in my room! logan answered. well youd better get it on quick class will start soon. she said. will do ill see you later moka! logan said and then rushed off back to the tardis. **

**he then went to the closet and looked for a uniform that was like mokas exept for the short skirt, but then he found what he was looking for and put it on. i still want to know why the tarids got all wonky like that. logan thought to himself and then he put the coat on and then went to the console room and found the phyic paper. this could come in handy! he said and then left the tardis again, he walked down the path until he came to the main building and handed in the phyic paper.**

**he was sent to a classroom where a class that was about to go on, he found a seat and sat down. the teacher then gave out the rules of not showing their monster forms to other students. so this school is for monsters hmmm? logan thought to himself and then moka came into the room. sorry i was late! she said and then told the class her name and then she noticed she was in the same class as logan and jumpped into his arms as he sat. **

**class finished that day and logan and moka both went to the vending machine and got drinks, she opened the can of juice with her sharp fangs and then took a drink. logan was being quiet because it reminded him too much of the doctor. this is fun isnt it logan? moka asked snapping logan out of his trance. oh...yeah i suppose! logan answered but then seeing mokas face he took a drink himself and then she smiled to herself, but it was reminding logan more of the doctor. **

**hey your name is moka right? saizou asked but then took logan by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. no dont hurt him! moka said. whats a sexy girl like you being with a guy like this? he asked and then threw logan at the vending machine. let me show you why! logan said and then stood up again and cracked his back. come on big guy show me what you got! logan said. you must have a death wish! saizou said. already did once and they were tougher than you believe me! logan said.**

**saizou then came at him but logan douged him took his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. ha ha ha looks like i put you on your ass! logan said. saizou roared and then came at him again but logan kept douging him, but then after sometime saizou was getting tired and logan just tripped him up and saizou came down and pasted out. come on moka we'd better go before he dicides to wake up. logan said and then they went to the roof. **

**wow that was impressive logan where did you learn to fight like that? moka asked. actully it took me...no time at all! logan said. are you being modest? moka asked. no. logan answered. thats an interesting necklese you have there moka. logan said. this thing its my rosary when its taken off i turned into my true form a terrorifing vampire. moka said. so youre a vampire then huh...you dont seem like one very much. logan said.**

**so what are you? moka asked. oh yeah thats right you werent there when the teacher gave out the rules youre not supposed to tell the other students what kind of monster you are. logan answered. oh really... sorry i asked that! moka said. but you already told me wht you are moka. logan said. i wasnt aware of the rules back then. so...moka whats your idea about humans? logan asked. i...i hate them! moka answered and then logan looked at her. you hate them why? logan asked.**

**because when i was at my other school i was so lonely because they didnt believe in monsters. shes just like me...lonely. logan thought to himself. whats wrong logan? moka asked. nothing at all but moka...what if i used to be one of those humans you hate will you still be my friend? logan asked. why are you asking me this? she asked. uh...i was once a human. he answered. you were a human? moka asked. but i assure you i am not a human no more! logan answered.**

**then what happened to you? moka asked and then logan had a flashback buy then snapped out of it. bad things happened moka. he answered as he bent over the side. but humans arent that bad not all of them anyway. logan said. well you said that you were once human but...i guess thats ok. moka said and then smiled at him.**

**but what are you? she asked. a timelord. he answered whats a ...timelord? moka asked. theyre from galifrey home to the timelords, and i got to this place in the tardis but when i was piloting it, it went out of control and so...here i am. he answered. what exactly can they do? moka asked. well at the point of death a timelord can regenerate into a completely different person. logan answered. **

**have you done it before logan? moka asked. once but it was somewhat painful well being shot by a dalek hurt like hell...but once i regenerated i was all fixed. he answered. you said a completely different person. moka said. ah yes i meant that my entire body had changed voice and personality and face. logan said. you said you got here in a...tardis. moka said. yes the tardis...now wheres that key? he asked himself as he checked his pockets for the key but he couldnt find it.**

**man...it must have fell out of my pocket when you ran me over with your bike! logan said. i am sorry! moka said as she looked at the ground. hey dont worry about it i could find it or i could just make another one. he said. and then they went down stairs to the courtyard and had a look for the key.**

**logan and moka both searched for the key and they looked for it where she ran him over with her bike, they were about to give up until logan saw something shinning. hey moka i found it! logan called up to her and then went back up the hill to her and then they went to the tardis. a blue box? moka asked. yeah a police public call box from the 1950s england. he answered. **

**this boy is really interestin! said a voice but logan had a bad feeling about something that made him shiver. whats wrong logan? moka asked. i just got a strange feeling about something! he answered. like what? moka asked. hmmm it might have been nothing. he answered and then he put the key into the key hole and opened the tardis doors and then went in. logan are you sure we will fit in there? moka asked.**

**sorry i cant hear you come in! logan answered as his voice sounded like an echo and then moka went inside but she couldnt believe what she was seeing. its smaller on the outside! moka said with amazement. ok no one has said that to me before so youre the first one to say that to me. logan said as he walked around the console. so this is the tardis? moka asked. yup time and realitive dimention in space. he said. is it yours? moka asked but it took logan a few moments to answer. yes. he answered.**

**logan youre lonely arent you? moka asked. what makes you think that? he asked. because you came here alone trust me i can tell that youre alone. moka answered. its true moka i am alone no family...no friends just me. he said. i am your friend. she said. really? logan asked. of course! she answered and then smiled at him again. you dont know how much that means to me moka! logan said as he looked at the ground and then moka came over and put her hand into his. we're alone together. she said. **

**i suppose. logan said and then logans hair was covering his eyes so moka moved it out of the way, but for a split second he saw someone else where she was standing. am i going mad? he thought to himself. so moka...are you hungry? logan asked alittle but could i suck your blood? she asked. suck my blood...well...i guess you could. logan answered and then out of no where moka put her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood.**

**while moka was sucking his blood he accidently pulled down the lever and the tardis took off. ah...! logan said as he got to the controls. what happened logan? moka asked. when you were sucking my blood i accidently pulled the lever so the tardis is taking off! logan answered. i am sorry! moka said. its ok theres nothing to worry about. logan said. where are we logan? moka asked. have a look. he answered and then opening the door moka looked out and what she saw was breathing. **

**lo...oh logan...its...its beautiful! logan answered but then she saw a star going blue and purple. logan whys that star going different colours? moka asked. its going super nova and about to explode. he answered. then what happens? moka asked. then a new star takes its place. he answered. hes really lonely! the voice said and then logan got another bad feeling and then shivered. **

**logan i keep hearing this voice. moka said. a voice...i dont hear anything. logan said. i dont know to to explain it. she said and then logan took out something from a drawer and it was the sonic screwdriver. whats that thing logan? moka asked as she backed up. dont worry this a sonic screwdriver it will let me pin point where the voice is coming from. he answered and then he used the sonic screwdriver around the tardis and he was picking up strange signals and it was coming from moka.**

**now this is interesting! logan said. what is it logan? moka asked. its like...like theres two of you. he answered. what do you mean two of me? moka asked and then logan hit the sonic screwdriver. stupid thing! he said. do you like music moka? logan asked. oh yes i love music! she answered and then logan put on some music and it was broken by lifehouse. care to join in a dance moka? logan asked. me...dance no no no! she answered. come on. he said and then took her hands in his hands and they both danced to the music. **

**but then he thought about the doctor and stopped in the middle of the song. i am...i am sorry moka! logan said and then left the ? she said and and then she picked up a picture from the ground and looked at it. whos this? she asked and then remembered what logan said. i regenerated changed my entire face and body. this must have been his girlfriend. moka thought herself.**

**she then left the tardis and ran after him but then ran into saizou. saizou! she said and then he took her by the neck. HELP ME! moka screamed and logan heard her screaming and then he ran to where saizou was throwing moka about like a ragged doll. hey leave moka out of this! logan said. hehehehehe! saizou luaghed and then transformed into an orc. man and i thought you were ugly before! logan said. what did you say!? saizou asked and then pushed him down a hill.**

**no logan! moka said and then slid down the hill after him and saizou did the same, logan then got up again and brushed himself down and then moka came over to him. are you ok logan are you hurt anywhere. not really ill be fine. logan answered and then saizou turned up. man you turn up like a bad penny! logan said and then saizou pushed to a ...that hurt a bit! logan said but he couldnt get up went over to him. **

**logan are you alright? she asked. just my pride! he answered and then he struggled to get up. its ok moka ill take care of him! he said but he then fell to the ground but then took mokas rosary with him, there was a bright light and then a silver haird girl stood before him. you woke me up i hope its a good reason. she said. is this a s class monster...a vampire!? saizou asked. **

**logan looked at the rosary in his hand. ah ha i get it now! he said. you sould really learn to know your place. she said. pull it together if you take out this girl youll be famous! saizou said and then the girl gave saizou a roundhouse kick to the head and sent him flying into a cliff and knocked him out cold. logan looked up but his sight was fading and he was seeing double he then headed to the ground but the girl caught him just before he hit the ground. **

**in a half an hour logan woke up with a terrible sore head. wh...what happened? he asked. you pasted out...oh youre bleeding! she answered and then took out a cloth and wipped his head and then smelt the blood on it. oh i really cant resist this secent! she said. wa...wait moka take it easy! logan said but then moka stuck her fangs into his neck again and then took them out. do you know what noka? he asked. what? she asked. this years is going to be...fantastic! he answered. **


	2. heart of steal

**logan has been at the school for 2 days now and he was liking it because he was friends with moka, he got out of bed and then got dressed for class. logan was heading down the road until there were guys commenting on mokas looks, but then out of nowhere moka tackled him. good morning logan! she said. oh good morning moka! logan said back and there was a lot of jealous guys but someone was watching them from a distance. **

**i am sorry logan i over slept and didnt have my breakfast! moka said and then stuck her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood. hey moka there was something i want to try. he said. what is it? she asked. read your thoughts it wouldnt hurt at all i promise. logan answered. ok...i guess you can do that moka said and then logan put his hands on mokas head and started to do a brain scan, but they both saw into each others past it was clear for logan to read hers but it wasnt easy to read his, but then it cleared.**

**logan you cant do this! i have to doctor its the only way...take care of her. logan dont please! ALRIGHT YOU DALEK SCUM you planed another time war but i am not going to have it no sir, i dont has as much mercy as the doctor even if i try...so you could kill me but i die and drop this the both of us go up! you will not use such a divice! try me if i am going to die why not go with some style with a big bang! **

**but then moka saw logan being shot by the dalek but then she saw his family and then kissing the doctor and the dance they went to, but then they both stopped. ok thats enough...moka what did you see? he asked. i am sorry! she answered. what did you see? he asked. evrerything...everything that happened to you! she answered and then crying. i didnt mean for you to see that! logan said and then walked off. **

**logan then came to a small lake, awww man i didnt mean for moka to see what she saw in my head, its even too much for me to bare! logan said but then he looked into the water and it was the first time he ever saw his face ever. hmmm the nose and hair are an improvement. he said to himself but then he heard someone groaning but then he looked over and saw a blue haird girl. **

**someone...help me! she said and then logan went over to her. are...you ok miss? logan asked and then the girl looked up at him. it just hit me...i feel really dizzy! she said. here...let me help you up. logan said and then she took his hand and logan helped her to her feet. are you ok? logan asked but then she put her breasts on his chest, but it didnt effect him like she wanted it to. **

**oh well i better get you to the infirmery. logan said. thank you for helping me. she said and then they walked on. thank you for helping me logan. she said. oh...heheheh it wasnt a big deal...wait a sec how did you know what my name was? logan asked. we are in the same class arent we? she asked. in the same class are you sure? logan asked as he thought thought about it but then she took another fake dizzy spell, hey are you ok? logan asked. my names kurumu and i want you to be my friend logan. she said and then she used her power on him. **

**wh...whats going on i feel...strange! logan thought to himself and then kurumu bounced her breasts on his chest again and then moka came. i have been looking all over for you logan who is that with you? moka asked. oh are we in the same class...arent we logan? kurumu asked and then she bounced her breasts on his chest once again and then logan snapped out of his trance. uh...what happened? logan asked. he couldnt recover from that charm in that length of time no way! kurumu thought to herself.**

**well thank you for bringing me this far logan. kurumu said and then walked off. man that was really weird! logan said. are you alright logan? moka asked. yeah...i think so. he answered. i dont like that girl logan be careful around her! moka said. why? logan asked. i dont know i just have a terrible feeling about her. she answered. now that you say that...i did feel strange wehn she looked into my eyes. logan thought to himself.**

**what are you thinking about logan? moka asked. hmmm it might be nothing. he answered. but if she has a mind control power maybe i should put a safe gaurd on my mind. he thought to himself. logan when i was inside your mind, i saw you as another person is that what you ment when you said you regenerated? moka asked. yeah but regeneration really puts strain on both your mind and body. he answered. **

**what makes a timelord do that? moka asked. their second heart. logan answered. wait youre telling me you have two hearts...but thats impossible! moka said. its just like ants hearts are at the back of their bodies and just like a jelly fish i have inmoretality...i think jelly fish have it, or maybe they just have a long life span. logan said. **

**so you wont age? moka asked. well...not for hundreds of years. logan answered. how many times can a timelord regenerate? she asked. 12 times you really are nosey arent you moka? logan asked. i am sorry its a habbit. she answered. and this saying sorry stuff you dont have to be sorry for that kind of stuff. logan said. i am...! moka said and then logan shot an evil look. **

**come on we'd better get to class! logan said and then the both sprinted to class and they were thankful they were in time. hey logan why didnt you use the tardis to go back in time and get us here in time? moka asked. because itll mean passing our own time lines and trust me you dont want that to happen. logan answered. **

**whats the worst can happen? she asked. well it could cause a paradox. he answered. oh yeah...that could be bad. she said. you have no idea. logan said. but then kurumu was watching them from a distance. i wont lose to her! kurumu said to herself and then gave moka a horrible look.**

**but then the bell rang and it was time for lunch, moka and logan both went to the lunch room together and then logan finished his lunch so he headed outside to the tardis. i think ill stay here alittle while longer. he thought to himself as he took out the key and then went inside. moka went to get a drink until kurumu stopped her.**

**youre a vampire arent you moka? kurumu asked and then leaped down to the ground. i have come here to challenge you moka. kurumu said. what kind of challenge? moka asked. let me explain my plan is to turn the entire schools boys into my love slaves, because i am a succubus after all. kurumu said. **

**wait a sec you shouldnt reveil your monster identity to me its againt the school rules! moka said. but you got in the way ive had it with your man stealing! kurumu said as she got close to her. but i didnt steal anyone i swear! moka said and logan stood at the top of the staircase and slid down. i know what youre up to and in can tell you this it work on me again. logan said.**

**want to bet? kurumu asked and she used her charm on him but this time it didnt faze him at all. i put a safe gaurd around my brain so you cant get inside. he said but then a girl pasted out and another screamed, logan ran over to her to see what was wrong so he checked her neck and she was only pasted. he then noticed small silver worm like things crawling about the floor but logan caught one and looked closely at it. **

**ah its a cyber worm! he said. a what? moka asked. a cyber worm...i would worry about her all she needs is alittle rest. logan said and then he went over to moka and kurumu. this is interesting i wonder how a cyber worm could be here of all places. logan said. what do you mean by cyber worm logan? moka asked. there is one race that makes these things...cybermen. logan answered. what the hells a cyberman? kurumu asked. **

**they once came from mondas but that was destroyed in a war they were orgmented humans trying to remove all feelings. logan answered. and they have come here? moka asked. yeah...but why you cant upgrade monsters so there must be something else they want here. logan answered and then ran to the tardis and went inside. **

**he scanned the school but found nothing. ok little guy where have you come from? logan asked and then used the sonic screwdriver on it. hmmmm it seems that youve been here for sometime. he said and then the two girls came into the console room and kurumu couldnt beleive her eyes. yes its a spaceship and its bigger on the inside! long answered. did you find where that thing came from logan? moka asked.**

**no but if the scanners not finding anything doesnt mean it isnt out there. he answered. so what should we do? she asked. ok excuse me but what does this have to do with me? kurumu asked. if you want to leave then leave. logan answered. how long has this thing been here logan? moka asked. about 20 years but it must be getting its power from somewhere. now that you say the lights in my room have been turning on and off. kurumu said. **

**yeah and mine too. moka said. but mine hasnt...unless. logan said and then ran out of the tardis. hes mad! kurumu said. yeah i know...but! moka said as she fiddled with her fingers. moka...kurumu out here! logan called in and they followed him to the front of the girls dorm. **

**why are we here logan? moka asked. if i am right the cyber worm is getting its power from this building so...! logan answered and then scanned the ground in front of the girls dorm. ah ha...found it! logan said. logan then put his hands in his pockets and walked around trying to find an opening. he then used the sonic screwdriver on the ground and then found a small door, he opened it and jumpped down. **

**girls come on down! logan said. is he serious its too dark down there! kurumu said. but i can see in the dark. moka said and then jumpped down kurumu looked all around her. alright! she said and then jumpped down. logan turned the sonic screwdriver into a tourch and the girls followed them.**

**how long will we have to walk logan? moka asked frightened by the dark. not far come on. he answered and grabbing her hand. man if shes a vampire then why is she scared of the dark? logan thought to himself. they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. i think that must be it! logan said and then he let go of mokas hand and walked up to the light.**

**logan what can you see? moka asked but logan put his finger on his lips symbolizing them to be quiet and then moved his hand back and fourth to tell them to come over. they went over to him and they couldnt believe what they were seeing, an entire army of cybermen. are these things cybermen? kurumu asked. yeah but theyre dorment. he answered. how can you tell? moka asked. the light isnt on. he answered. **

**why are they here? kurumu asked. waiting. logan answered. for what? moka asked. to attack all of these monsters wont stand a chance againt an army of cybermen it would take the other moka to even put a dent in one of these things. logan answered. then why are we down here? kurumu asked. we need to stop them before they wake up. logan answered. **

**kurumu thought that she saw one move and then hung onto logans arm. i thought i saw one move! she said. impossible the power isnt on. he said but then moka saw one move and held his other arm. i saw one move too! she said. THE POWER ISNT ON! logan said and then a cyberman came to them.**

**ok...RUN! logan shouted and they all ran but one it took kurumu but logan didnt see it and the ran to the to tunnel again. moka looked back and saw kurumu wasnt behind them. logan kurumus not behind us! she said logan looked back. they must have gotten her! logan said. you said that they couldnt upgrade monsters. moka said.**

**they must have upgraded their software they keep upgrading all the time. logan answered and then walked down the tunnel again. where are you going logan? moka asked. we need to get her back. logan answered. yeah but you said that it would take the other moka to put a dent into one of them moka said. **

**yeah but we just cant leave her! logan said and then logan went towards the tardis and went inside. i thought we were going to save kurumu. moka said. yeah but we still need the protection of the tardis. he said and then the tardis took off and landed in the tunnel where the cybermen were trying to upgrade kurumu, but then logan went outside the tardis. youll never upgrade her since when can cybermen upgrade other races? logan asked.**

**we...must...up...grade! the cybermen answered. ah i get it now you dont have the power to resort yourselves so youre upgrading other races...now thats clever! logan said. what do you mean logan? moka asked. cybermen need more power than a girls dorm to fuel themselves so theyre upgrading kurumu. logan answered. **

**get me out of here! kurumu said. we...will...upgrade! the cybermen said. dont kid yourselves you barely have enough power to speak and move, there is no way you could upgrade unhumans! logan said. we...need...power! the cybermen said. i can take you to a planet where there is plenty of power. logan said. **

**you...will...be...up...graded! the cybermen said and then it walked towards him. logan look out! moka said. dont worry moka i told you...AGH! logan said as he got grabbed by the neck from behind. logan take off the rosary! moka said and then logan reached for the rosary and pulled it off and then inner moka came out. **

**you metal freaks learn your place! and inner moka give the cyber men a roundhouse kick it let let go. ow that almost broke my foot! inner moka said but then logan used the sonic screwdriver on the door and locked it. will that keep them out? inner moka. i asume so they dont have enough power, now lets get kurumu out of here! logan said as he used the sonic screwdriver on kurumus locks.**

**ok so what are we going to do now? inner moka asked. i am thinking the only way out is through that door. logan answered. so we're stuck in here? she asked. i am afraid so but look on the bright side! logan said and then the door started to dent. i thought you said they couldnt get in! inner moka said. ooops! logan said. **

**what are we going to do now? kurumu asked. hold on a sec let me think! logan answered but then he notice an air vent. in there quick! logan said and they got into the air vent. this is really familiar! logan said. will this lead us back to the tardis? inner moka asked. yeah. he answered and they came to another air vent. **

**ok how are we going to stop them? kurumu asked. well we need to get to their control room and put a self distruct on and blow them up. logan answered. you make it sound easy. inner moka said. they then found the control room and came out of the air vent. ok how are we going to do this? inner moka asked. **

**alright you need to get ready to run! logan answered and then he began to start the self distruct until the cybermen came. now you might to rethink this if i set the self distruct we all go! logan said. you will not! the cyberleader said. ah youre the cyberleader tell your boys to stand down! logan said.**

**we will not we will upgrade the entire human race and then the universe! the cyberleader said. alright dont say i didnt warn you! logan said and he started the countdown. RUN! logan shouted and the ship started to expode around them and then got into the tardis and took off. wait what about the school? inner moka asked. ill put a forcefield around it. logan answered and he did.**

**the cybermen ship blew up and then the tardis landed. heres the rosary back. dont misunderstand i didnt want your blood snatched away. inner moka said as she put on the rosary and the other moka came back and fainted into his arms. the next day and logan and moka were walk down the path until kurumu came and surprise them. hey i made these cookies for you logan! she said. cookies for me why? he asked. i am looking for my destend one so i dicided it should be you! she answered and then moka and her both faught. **


End file.
